


Choose!

by Skeleton_Wolf



Series: Sterek Short Stories! [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Background Relationships, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Stiles Stilinski is Pushed Out of the Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 00:04:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeleton_Wolf/pseuds/Skeleton_Wolf
Summary: Scott made Stiles pick between his best friend and the pack that treats him like family. Is he really his best friend if he makes him pick? Can Stiles choose? And what happens if he does?





	Choose!

“Stiles, we’re two separate Packs, you can’t be a part of both!” He was getting sick of his best friend's indecision and, after a long conversation, had just exploded.

“And why not? Seriously, Scott, this is ridiculous! I’m not leaving you nor am I leaving Derek. Don’t make me choose!” Stiles responded, resulting in annoying Scott more.

“This shouldn’t even be a decision, Stiles. You’re my best friend, you’re my brother!”

“If that were true you wouldn’t be making me choose, you should just be happy that I’m happy. I deserve a little bit of joy in my life, I’ve given up so much for you Scott, I’ve risked my life for you! So just give me this one thing, please, that’s all I’m asking for, just this one thing that makes me happier than I’ve been in a really long time.” He surprised himself by keeping his voice steady if not only slightly hysterical.

“What so I didn’t make you happy?” Scott sounded almost upset. Almost.

“You were never there, you always put everyone before me. We never hang out anymore, you don’t appreciate any of the things I’ve done for you, I’m always there for you but you’re never there for me. Every time I’ve needed you, you haven’t been there and that always hurts Scott, but you know who was? Derek. Derek was there, _ his _Pack was there when I needed to talk, they were there when I was bored, they understand all I do and all I’ve done for them and for you, they’ve always been there when you weren’t, Why can’t you see that?” If the words he spoke did not show his pain then his tone definitely did.

“See what? What could you have done for our Pack? You’re human, that’s all you are and honestly, you’re lucky I still even consider you Pack because of that. So choose!” And that was it, he’d said it, the words Stiles had been waiting for since day one. The words he knew were coming but that didn’t stop it from hurting. And gods did it hurt, it felt like a punch to the face, it felt worse.

As soon as the words left Scott's mouth he knew he’d completely fucked up, he’d lost his best friend but Stiles’ was being completely unreasonable. Why couldn’t he see that?

“You know what? Fine I will choose, I choose the Hale Pack, I choose Derek. A real friend wouldn’t make me pick, they didn’t, they don’t have a problem with my lack of supernatural ability or my decision to be a part of two Packs and they would never make me choose even when they saw you for who you truly were and I didn’t, they tried to warn me but they never made me choose and they never degraded me!” His hands flew wildly in an effort to keep his anger in check as the words flew from his mouth and he realized how true they were. So true it hurt, why had he not seen this before? Scott was destroying him slowly, so slowly, from the inside out and he’d been letting it go on, letting it fester and stew and grow and now it was bubbling over and he realized he should’ve listened to the Hale Pack's warnings about his alpha - his ex-alpha.

“Stiles, I’m sorry I didn’t mean it li--”

“No Scott, don’t even try I really can’t deal with this,” He gestured wildly around them, “or you anymore. Take this as me officially leaving your Pack.” He turned to leave but stopped and glared over his shoulder as he spoke once more, “Don’t come crying to me next time you need my help.” Then he left, struggling to hold himself together, only made worse when he heard a loud sob coming from the room he’d recently vacated.

He stumbled into his Jeep, barely holding on to the last threads of red string holding his heart together with the promise he would soon be in Derek's arms, soon be with his real family.

* * *

“Hey, Derek?” Derek raised his head along with an eyebrow, “Stiles just pulled up.” Isaac said, his face splitting into a smile. Erica came bounding down the stairs with Boyd trailing at a more reasonable pace behind her, rolling his eyes, despite the fact that everybody could tell that he was just as excited to see the hyperactive teen as his mate was, if not more.

“Calm down, She-Wolf, before your trip over yourself.”

“Shut up, Creeper-Wolf.” She snarked back, turning to Derek about to ask him a question before noticing the frown indelicately gracing lips that he usually lacked when surrounded by his Pack and especially when he knew Stiles was on his way. So instead asked, “What’s up with you?”

“He smells hurt.” None of the others could smell him until then, he had been too far away, but Derek was an alpha and always very in tune with his mate's emotions. As soon as everyone else could smell him the mood in the room soured.

“What do you think could be wrong?” Erica asked, confused as Stiles usually bounded up the stairs, always excited to tell them some new fact he had found out in his way-too-often session of '_got to stay up and do research for Scott' _ at which he usually got a lecture from Derek. Or to sit and force Derek and The Pack to watch a movie they were yet to watch, the most recent of which was _ The Princess Bride _ which Stiles had nearly had a fit over when he’d found out that Derek had not watched it yet - Peter was fairly sure he had heard Stiles call him an “Uncultured Swine” at some point but couldn’t be entirely sure when it came to Stiles. Unless something really bad had happened so they were all rather worried.

Erica’s question was answered, in a way, by the teen himself as he slumped through the door and screamed. The wolves winced and covered their ears in response to the loud, almost Lydia pitched, sound. He crumpled against the door he had just entered through, rested his head on his knees and tugged his hair so hard it must've hurt.

Derek was by his side in an instant, picking him up and carrying him to the couch to hold him close. He was quickly followed by the rest of The Pack crowding around them to see if their beloved human was okay or, more accurately, to see what was wrong.

"What happened?" Derek asked as he slowly rubbed circles on the back of the mole speckled boy in his lap.

"He made me choose, Derek. I told him not to, I asked and begged and explained but to no avail. He didn't listen, he never listens. He ruined everything! I was doing so well, I was finally happy having found the mix between the worlds I needed and being able to spend time with you, all of you. And he just tore it down like it was nothing. Like_ I _was nothing." His last words were barely audible and any human would've missed it. Derek was about to speak when Stiles growled, in any other situation Derek would've been impressed and maybe even proud but, right now, it just made him increasingly more worried. "Why couldn't he have just listened?" The words were so full of hate and confusion, it made even Peter’s cold, dead heart twist.

"Stiles, can you explain what happened?" Boyd, ever rational, asked. Stiles gave a quick rundown of their conversation that ended in the heated argument. Everyone listened intently, all of them had known Scott wasn’t as good as he played but Stiles hadn’t listened and they hadn’t pushed knowing it would only result in losing The Pack member that held them together to the boy ruining everyone's life. Although some prefer to call him _ Scott_.

“I’m going to kill him,” Derek growled out, moving to stand up only to be pulled back down by Stiles.

“Not right now, I just want to spend the day here with you guys, I’m not in the mood to cover up the murder of my ex-best friend.” Peter chuckled dryly and moved over to begin making a much-needed puppy pile, everyone quickly following. And though they could still smell Stiles' pain and though they knew it wouldn't be going away anytime soon, they also knew that they could make it through this together, they could make their human happy once more.

And Stiles? Stiles was glad to be surrounded by the people that would never make him choose.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, people! How are we all today? I know the Sterek factor was more referenced today but I hope you can forgive me :). I also hope you enjoyed this one and if so please comment and/or vote! Thank you all for reading, have a great day!
> 
> Find me on Instagram [@skeleton_w0lf](https://www.instagram.com/skeleton_w0lf/?hl=en)
> 
> P.S. If you have any tips on how I could improve my writing that is also welcome. :)


End file.
